The Dance
by lilyqueen777
Summary: When love is lost..love is found! Not tellling you the people who are in love, read the story to find out! Please RR!


The Dance By lilyqueen777  
  
Summary: When Tea finds Yami flirting with Mai, she finds love in an unexpected place. Tea/? Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the poem I wrote- A Promise!  
  
Author Note: For those who don't like Tea as a character, then don't read this! And be nice and leave a review. No flames please! I tend to get sensitive if I read a flame! Enjoy! This takes place right after the Battle City Finals!  
  
Italics: are the words from the poem.  
  
//.//: Bakara to Ryou /./: Ryou to Bakara.  
  
Ryou=Bakara (in English version) Bakara=tomb robber, or the spirit of the millennium item (in English version)  
  
You promise me, That you'll love me till the day we die, You said our love would last forever! I believe your promises and yet they were all lies.  
  
The dance, at the end of the year, I was going with Yami. After going through with the Battle City Finals, Yami got his own body. Everyone was happy but most of all me, because I had a crush on him ever since the day we had that date [1]. Yugi surprised him by making him go out, when it wasn't a duel. I guess you can say we both like each other. We started to go out with each other two weeks before the dance. I heard from many girls that asked him to go out with him before the dance, when the dance was told by the teachers two weeks ago. I heard from those girls that he turned them down when they asked to date him or go to the dance with him. I asked him, ready to be turned down by him, when he said "yes" to me! I was shocked; I thought that he would like someone else. I guess our feelings are mutual. I was shopping a week before the dance, with my two girlfriends, Mai and Serenity. We decided to go to the mall and find the perfect dress for the dance. I got a nice pink tube dress that wasn't revealing, yet made me look sexy at the same time. Serenity got a blue dress that made her look beautiful. All the guys in the store seemed to be turning their heads to see Serenity dress. Mai had a silver tube dress, which in my opinion, made her look too revealing. And after a week of shopping I was ready to put on my fabulous dress. I then put on light amount of makeup. My hair was straight and I wore a necklace with a pink heart. Yami and I decided to meet each other at school, since I told him how to get to my house, yet he looked really confused. When I got to school, I saw a silver dress glittering in the light and I saw Yami dancing with this person, kissing this person, and also flirting with this person. I could tell who this person was.Mai. I stormed out of the school, while Yami came outside, when he saw me at the entrance.  
  
You said you never meant to hurt me, but you did! Instead of loving me, You love her instead!  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry, but Mau is really nice girl and she is my kind of girl" said Yami. Humph, my foot, really nice girl, I thought when I saw Yami went back inside the school. I wondered, did I do anything wrong?  
  
What does she have, that I don't have? I could see why you like her, only for her body.  
  
I went back inside to ask Yami something. Yami seemed to be enjoying himself when he was dancing with Mai.  
"So did you ever love me?" I asked in a weak voice. The music had stopped, I can feel everyone eyes on me. Everyone was watching.  
  
Have you ever love me, because I feel like all you ever did was lie, You know how much pain you cause me in my heart?  
  
"No, not really. I like you only as a friend," replied Yami.  
"So that promise you made, was a lie?" I asked I was on a verge of crying.  
"I guess you can say that," Yami said obliviously.  
Mai had enough of this, and as she considered Tea her girlfriend, she didn't feel sorry at her, "Look Tea, Yami picked me! He's mine! Let's go back to dancing," Mai said to the first part to me and the mentioning of dancing was to Yami. They went back to dancing as well as everyone else. And something came to me. He never loved me.  
  
The lightening bolt, that thunder that went down that very night you made that promise to me, came ripping through me, when you broke our promise tonight?  
  
Tea ran outside so that no one from the school could see her in tears. However, one person from the corner did.  
"Tea" said Ryou in a quiet voice. He felt sorry for her.  
//Why not you go after her? //  
/Because she doesn't know how I feel about her! /  
//So tell her! //  
Ryou's spirit, Bakara was much nicer to Ryou, because after the Battle City Finals, Shadi, used ancient magic power to calm Bakara down or else, for Bakara, he will never be able to see life again.  
"Tea wait!" cried out Ryou. Tea sat on the bench in the park near school.  
"Tea! I just want to talk to you" said Ryou in a concern voice.  
"What so you can tease me?" asked Tea, she had stopped crying.  
"I just wanted to say, that if Yami doesn't' love you, I do!" replied Ryou. Tea stared at Ryou. They were silent for a couple of seconds and then Ryou kissed Tea. (A/N: Aah! How sweet is that?)  
"I always wanted to say that I love you ever since I've met you. At Duelist Kingdom!" said Ryou. Tea was smiling. She was happy to be with Ryou.  
"Could I walk you home?" asked Ryou, being the perfect gentleman. Yami would never do that, though Tea.  
"Ok" said Tea happily.  
  
My mother use to tell me, "I'll find the one," I thought it was you, but I'm going to fight for love, so one day I'll find the one, the perfect one for me!  
  
I did find the one! I found Ryou, and now I know who the perfect one for me is =)  
  
Author note: [1]-on WBKids, they show the episode where Yami and Tea go to the park and the beginning, Yugi surprise Yami saying it was a duel.. You get what I mean...  
  
I thought it was hard to split the Tea/Yami, because that is how the show puts it! I decided that Ryou [Bakara] needed more things better, because he is always the one who gets hurt, and he doesn't deserve that!  
  
Good? Bad? Ok? Please tell me what you think and review please! 


End file.
